Turtledove
by RuffyAndCandy2
Summary: It's Christmas time and it's time to spread some holiday cheer! Can Agent Ward and Skye fall in love with the help of some symbolic items? Read to find out! I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


Turtledove

**Merry Christmas to you all! Here is my present to you, my readers. Enjoy this Christmas story.**

* * *

Agent Ward's POV

"Hey, Ward," Skye says as she enters the commons room, where I'm lounging. I give a nod.

"So… how are you liking Christmas so far?" she asks.

"Nothing's happened yet," I say.

"I actually think that this year's Christmas will be pretty eventful, don't you think?"

"Well, it depends on what FitzSimmons has in store for us," I answer.

As if on cue, the two scientists rush into the room. They're both dressed up as elves and they're trying to hold a giant Christmas tree. I don't even know why we are decorating on Christmas day.

"FITZ! Stop moving so quickly! It's teetering to the left a little," Simmons screams.

"Jems, your footing is incorrect. It seems to be unbalanced, and judging by the angle the tree, one wrong step will cause the whole damn thing to fall on us!" Leo says.

"My footing is correct. It doesn't depend on footing! It depends on balance!"

"There is absolutely no law that can justify that! And if it DOES depend on balance, then the very basics of physics will be defied. "

"We need to stop quarreling!" Simmons says.

I roll my eyes and I go forward to take the tree from them. Why do they have to be so smart? I grab the tree with one arm and walk off. I sneak a look at Skye and FitzSimmons. The scientists are staring at me, dumbfounded. Skye is trying not to laugh.

I set the tree down and I walk back to Skye. She is laughing like crazy now. FitzSimmons are still staring at me with varying degrees of admiration on their faces.

"What are we going to do with the tree?" Skye asks. This snaps FitzSimmons to attention.

"Decorate it, of course!" they cheer in unison.

"With what?" I ask. "I don't see any ornaments."

"Oh, silly Ward," Simmons exclaims. "The ornaments are in the lab. You are welcome to bring your own ornaments, if you like!"

"I don't have any," Skye says.

"I don't think I even own ornaments," I grumble.

"You can use ours," Fitz offers. The two scientists run off to the lab to get their ornaments.

"Ward, I've never had a proper Christmas before. What is it like?" Skye asks.

"I don't know. I've never had a good one either. My older brother would always beat us- my younger brother and me- because he was jealous of our presents," I answer. I don't want to think about my older brother.

"Maybe this year, we will finally have a good one," Skye says. "Together."

"As a family."

"As a family," she repeats. A beautiful smile spreads across her face as she ponders about the word "family". We stand together in silence, observing the tree.

"Yay!" Simmons exclaims when she enters the room.

"So many ornaments," Fitz cheers in a heavy Scot accent.

"Decorating time! It's going to be so fun!"

Skye looks pretty excited, and she immediately walks over to the two scientists. The three of them start unwrapping the ornaments. Skye is whispering "Wow" at each ornament she unwraps.

"Ward, don't just stand there! Help us decorate," Simmons says cheerfully.

"No," I grumble.

"Let Mr. Grinch be," Skye says. "If he doesn't want to decorate, then it'll be more fun for us!"

"YAY!" FitzSimmons cheers. I roll my eyes for what seems to be the thousandth time today. I sit down on the sofa and watch Skye properly decorate her first Christmas tree ever.

"FitzSimmons, please report to my office," Agent Coulson says over the intercom.

"Ah, nothing bad has happened, right?" Fitz asks.

"Well, if you exclude the fact that we brought in an eight feet Christmas tree onto the Bus, then there is nothing out of the ordinary," Simmons answers.

"Oh, alright. Let's go, Jems," Fitz says. He grabs her hand and walks out of the room.

"Grant, are you sure you don't want to decorate with me?" Skye asks softly.

"Fine. I'll do it. Only because FitzSimmons aren't here," I say.

"Thank you. Hopefully, we can finish this tree together before they come back," Skye says with a smile.

"Together, then," I say.

We continue to unwrap the ornaments. I have to admit, they are very beautiful. Most of them are glossy spheres with plain, solid colors. It's like a miscellaneous bunch. There are reindeers, snowflakes, candy canes, Santa, gingerbread houses, and other Christmas themed ornaments. However, I can't help but feel that something is missing. To be specific, a certain ornament is missing, but I can't put my finger on it.

"We're finally done unwrapping," Skye says happily.

"Skye, I want you to hang the first ornament. It will be special that way," I say.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Skye squeals. She wraps her arms around my neck to hug me. I respond by giving her a hug back. We stay in the hug for a while, and Skye is the first one to let go.

"Okay, so which ornament should I pick? There are so many!" Skye exclaims.

"Find one that's the most special to you," I suggest.

"Alright. Hmmm…"

I watch her as she looks over at the ornaments. Her eyes dart around in a search to find her favorite ornament. Her hand hovers around each ornament. I reach out to pick one up, and her hand accidentally brushes against mine.

I suddenly realize that I'm in love with Skye. I fell for her ever since I became her S.O. I trusted her and loved her. I told her my secrets, my fears, my past. Something unforgettable happened. I, a man who thought he could no longer trust or love, trusted someone and fell in love.

I suddenly remember that, locked away in a suitcase under my bunk, there lies two ornaments. Two very special ornaments. It was the last Christmas present my mother gave to me before she passed.

"Skye, stop," I say suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Wait here. Don't hang anything on the tree yet," I command. Then, I walk swiftly to my bunk. Once I'm inside, I shut the door and lock it. I take a key out from under my bed and grab the small suitcase that holds the two ornaments. I unlock it, and I take out two very, very small turtledoves.

* * *

Skye's POV

"Wait here. Don't hang anything on the tree yet," Ward commands.

He runs off to his bunk or something. I stare after him, but something on the floor catches my eye. I grab it. It's a photo that Ward must have left behind by accident. A younger Grant Ward is in the picture, along with a young man that I assume to be his little brother. They look happy and Grant is actually smiling.

I haven't been seeing his smiles a lot lately. I miss them. Anyone who sees them can tell that Grant is not always the serious man who doesn't feel the emotions the world gives to him. He's a man who loves and cares for his loved ones. He's a man who has suffered much.

I suddenly realize that I'm in love with Agent Grant Ward. I fell for him ever since he willingly volunteered to be my S.O. He was patient with me and he accepted me for who I was.

Grant comes back into the room with a small smile on his face. He's holding two small objects that I can't see. I quickly pocket the photo because I want to keep it. I want to see his smile.

"Hey, what do you have in your hands?" I ask. He doesn't answer until he sits in front of me.

"Extra ornaments," he answers. He reveals the two ornaments. They are two turtledoves, exquisite and utterly perfect.

"Turtledoves," I whisper in awe.

"Yes. My mother gave them to me right before she passed," he explains. "It's special."

"They're beautiful," I say.

"Do you want to know what she said to me when she handed them to me?" he asks.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to keep them until someone worthy came. She told me that I must not give them away willingly and that I have to love someone enough to give them. I tried persuading her to keep one, but she wouldn't take it. She said to keep it for a true love," he says.

"Oh." That was all I had to say.

"Skye," he whispers. He kisses one turtledove and takes my hand. He puts that turtledove onto my hand while I stare at him with mixed emotions. Shock, happiness, and, most of all, love.

"Thank you," I say. Tears are threatening to fall.

"You're welcome."

He puts a hand on my cheek and gives me a small, but beautiful smile. Then, he puts a gentle, loving kiss on my lips. I'm really crying now, but it is tears of happiness. I kiss him back.

"Would you like to hang an ornament now?" he asks.

"You said to hang something special. So I'm going to hang this turtledove first because it's a symbol for our love," I say. "Grant, can you hang it at the same time I am?"

"Of course, Skye. Anything you want," he replies.

We hang the turtledoves at the same time. They are right next to each other. I just hung my first Christmas ornament! I'm glad it's an ornament that is special to the man I love.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. Grant wraps his arms around me for a hug and he kisses me gently.

"Just like you," he says. I kiss him back.

"My first proper Christmas is going to be the best Christmas I'll ever have. That's for sure!" I say.

We kiss each other again and get back to decorating the tree, this time, as a couple.

* * *

**How did you like this story? Please review! Reviews are like Christmas presents and candy canes! Have a very MARVELous Christmas, everyone (see what I did there?!) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
